


To Us, 300 Years Later - The Beginning

by chuckaboom1994



Series: To Us, 300 Years Later [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Battle, Drama, Feels, Gen, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckaboom1994/pseuds/chuckaboom1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the story of three young people who go by Chuck Gloria, Nikki Campos, and Kyle Naron who all set out in the wide open world for survival against mankind's own enemy the Titans themselves. All of a sudden they're hometown is attacked in Wall Maria from a merciless Titan invasion and everyone that they love dear dies and is eaten by the non-stopping creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Us, 300 Years Later - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the main plot line on Attack on Titan/SNK. It is entirely set in a different timeline and story.

_*Flashback*_

_"The experiment is done."_

_Hange says as her glasses cover her eyes from the beam of sunlight._

_I open my eyes then have a frown on my face._

_"Will this really work?"_

_Hange let's out a smile._

_"Trust me Chuck. It will."_

_She then stares into my eyes for a moment._

_"But only if you are willing to have control whenever you change into your form."_

_I give a smirk._

_"Seems like a piece of cake."_

_Hange then gives me a smile._

_"You're always optimistic Chuck."_

_"Well what can I say Hange? optimism always works, no matter what the cost. Anyways what did you put in my body in order for me to have the ability to change into a shifter?"_

_"It's simple really."_

_She picked up a needle which was empty, so I guess the liquid in whatever was inside there was already put into me._

_"All I really ever did was put a chemical in this needle here, then while I told you too close your eyes I injected it."_

_"I see."_

_Everything in this conversation paused for a split moment. Then we continued when Hange looked at me in a very serious tone._

_"By the way did you get any flashbacks, memories, anything in that order in particular?"_

_I rubbed my chin._

_"Well.....to be honest none have occured that much but--"_

_Suddenly a quick image sparked quickly into my brain, although I couldn't get the picture straight but it showed mom fighting a Titan, it was just about a seven meter class. By split second she was already heading for the nape of the neck and was about to swing into the Titan suddenly the image dissapeared._

_"Woah!"_

_"Huh?" Hange's eyes opened._

_"Tell me Chuck what did you see?"_

_I rubbed my head._

_"What was that all about?"_

_"Chuck, if you can just tell me what happened?"_

_"I really don't know..."_

_The words suddenly echoed along then I quickly opened my eyes. It was back to reality._

* * *

When I opened them I was already wide awake. Mom was already sitting at the table eating while my dad was away. I guess he was out there killing Titans. That was only for a moment once he opened the door and he was back. I saw him go to mom and give her a kiss on the cheek. He was really short compared to her. Nikki was already sitting along with mom and Kyle was nowhere to be found. I guess he was already outside hanging out with Armin. I then got out of bed as quickly as I could and went to the table. I rubbed my eyes. 

"Morning Chuck." Mom said with her beautiful smile. 

"Hey mom." I replied back. She always looked so pretty in the morning. Her charm was just simple yet stunning.

I looked at dad.

"Morning dad."

He looked up with that stoic expression of his. He always had that.

"Hey. Morning."

Mom smiled at the both of us then at me.

"So how was sleep?"

"It's been pretty good." I gave a smile and thumbs up.

"How about you Nikki?"

"Same here."

Then we all began to eat. I looked at dad.

"Hey dad! Did you kill any Titans today?" I smiled.

"As usual." Mom gave a smirk expression on her face then continued to chow.

"You and you're Titan slaying."

He looked at mom.

"You know you love doing that too."

She looked at him and blushed a little.

"Of course."

I smiled. Nikki laughed.

"I love it when you guys brag!" She said. "It's literally the best thing."

"Hah!" I butted in.

"Best thing I've seen in all of my years!"

"Hey Nikki, you're blue scarf looks amazing on you."

"Why thank you mom!" She winked. "Your scarf does too!"

I hurried up to finish my food quicky, then I got up.

"Done already?" Mom said.

"Hehe. Yeah...I guess so." I rubbed my shoulders. "I'm gonna go look for Kyle."

Dad then spoke.

"Make sure he isn't getting into any trouble. You know how he is."

I nodded. "Yupp. I'll make sure of that."

Before I got out I quickly changed into my Recon uniform then I equipped my 3D Manuever Gear then I was all set.

I ran outside the door as Nikki followed.

We turned about two corners from our house then Annie popped out out of nowhere.

"Oh ummm hi Chuck!" She waved at me, she blushed really hard. It was the first time she actually spoke. When me and Nikki walked around town Annie was always silent when she saw us. She didn't pop up as of now, instead she would always stand by a corner looking at me. I guess she got the courage to speak up finally and say a word or at least a greeting and knew we were coming her way.

"Oh hey Annie!" I smiled and waved.

"Hey chuck!" She replied.

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing today?" She looked down and blushed.

"Oh I'm trying to find Kyle and Armin."

Suddenly she looked up with a straight face but the blush was still there then smiled.

"I see...we'll I'll see you later then..hopefully we have an expidition today."

"Oh yeah...that. Yupp. Alright then."

We both waved at each other then we continued our search for Kyle and Armin.

We both saw them hanging out at our spot where we usually sit at. Right by the river. They were both sitting on the stairs.

"Hey guys!"

They both looked up.

Kyle stood up while Armin followed exactly what he did.

"Hey Chuck." He waved and gave me a high-five then a fist. Nikki did the same thing with Armin.

"Did you get into any trouble?"

Kyle then gave me a blank stare.

"How many times--"

"I'm very sorry, dad is just looking over you that's all."

I interrupted him.

"We're not looking into any trouble Chuck. Really being honest here." Armin spoke.

"HEY YOU PUNKS!!"

We all quickly turned around.

"What?!" I replied.

Jean, Marco, Connie, and Eren appeared before us.

Jean wisphered behind Eren.

"Eren this is STUPID....You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Shut up Jean! I'm really gonna kick that guy's ass for what he did last time."

"All because of that shifter battle???"

"Well duh!" Eren gritted his teeth. "He embarressed me in front of Levi and all of the others.

"Uhh...Eren.." Connie spoke. "I think you shouldn't mess with him...he's Levi's son.'

"Well I don't give a fuckin' crap! I'm gonna prove to him that I'm a better fighter than him..."

Jean let out a sigh.

"If Mikasa was here she'd stopped you by now."

"Oh sure and you're just saying that just because you still have a never ending crush on her don't ya? Well she's already taken and married you doof brain...get ov--"

"Now what in the hell are you guys chit-chatting about over there?" I interrupted them.

Eren grunted and looked at me then he pointed a finger.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I'm better than you! Better than you at anything!!!! I swear it!!"

I laughed.

"So is this your payback from that time when I beat you in that Titan shift battle? Please..You need to get over it." I smiled.

"You know I won. That was a real battle!"

"I don't care! I will settle this right now!!!"

"Say what? So you're gonna turn into a Titan here, right now, at this very moment and kill me? HAHA. I'd cut you to pieces."

Eren gasped with his eyes wide open.

He was about to bite into his finger but then gave up. He grunted.

"Why......WHY ARE YOU BETTER THAN ME????? WHY DO YOU KILL TITANS BETTER THAN ME????? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO DAMNIT!!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU A LONG--

"WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THAT!!!! IT WAS ALREADY PROVEN THAT I COULD BEAT YOU...DAMN EREN, YOU'RE AS HARD AS A ROCK YOU KNOW THAT! THIS IS PRETTY STUPID IF YOU ASK ME! WHY WOULD YOU SETTLE THIS HERE RIGHT NOW AT THIS MOMENT?! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"IT WILL MAKE SENSE ONCE I MAKE THE FIRST MOVE! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!!!"

Eren was about to run to me to start combat but Jean, Connie and Marco all tried to hold him down.

"LEMME AT HIM! LEMME GO, FUCK!!!! I WANNA--"

He finally budged from their grasp, ran and swung head first to me with his right fist. I simply dodged it and stood on the side for a brief second, Eren gasped at his failure as I tripped him with a roundhouse kick, he flew into the air, then with a simple push kick using my left, hurting Eren's center stomach, Eren flew into a couple barrels and grunted. People were already watching us. I looked around and I'm sure Annie was apart of the crowd. She just simply stared. Then I kept on focusing on Eren. He couldn't get up. He struggled. Jean, Connie and Marco all went quickly to him, and tried to help him up.

"I can do it all by myself!!! I don't need help!!" He then screamed from the pain in his stomach as he held it.

I walked towards him as I grabbed him by his shirt with my fist.

"See that?" He grunted even more. I could hear him grunt out a cuss word basically saying to go "fuck myself". "Oh and please....you're embarressing yourself dumbass." Then I knocked him out with a hard swing of my fist. The crowd gasped.

I walked back to where Nikki, Kyle and Armin was. I looked at Jean, Marco, and Connie.

"You should take care of him. Make sure he doesn't get fucked up this time." I turned at my group's direction. "Let's go guys."

The bell suddenly rang. It was time for us to report to our positions.

Nikki spoke. "Guess it's time for us to head out."

"Yeah." I turned around.

We walked inside the district gate to report for attendance. Commander Erwin was already there along with Dad.

The whole Recon group formed one line while there was another one in front of us. I stood beside mom, Sasha, Hange, and Annie. These guys were on my team. Erwin was apart of it also. He leaded all of us on past expeditions and Levi was second in command. It made lots of sense. I looked around for Nikki just to see if she was found. She was on the right facing in front of me along with Sasha, Reiner, Bertholt, and Jean. Marco stood with Thomas, Mina, Armin, Ymir, and Krista. I noticed that Ymir and Krista were always together. I respect the fact that Ymir always finds a way to protect her even in the dire of situations. Kyle stood with Samuel, Mina, Mike, and Hange. New people arrived who became new members of the Survey Corps. Isaiah, Angilique, Jessica, my best friend Traujuan, Alex, and Andres were all new members. Angilique was the only black girl here in the corps. Francis, Lizette, and Elerie were also new members. Matthew though was the youngest one in the Survey Corps. He joined along with his older sister Kristine. Matthew was only 8 years young when he first joined. Marvin, Marlon, Martin, and Mark were the big ones. They were as tall as Bertholt, well only Martin was. Marvin and Marlon were about the same height but they were close to being tall as Martin and Mark was the shortest. Levi was shorter than Mark though. Petra, Oulo, Gunter, and Eld were here too. They were apart of our group since we were called the "Levi and Erwin Special Operations Squad." Alden, Marlow, Samantha, and Juan were a part of it too, though I couldn't really care less. All they ever do is just talk major shit about me but yet again I have a "I don't have a fuck" attitude. They're good fighters against the Titans but they mess around most of the time and don't take their roles as soldiers against humanity seriously. One day, karma will unexpectedly catch up to them. Each and every one of them, and I'd be glad if they died by the Titan's hands. Samantha stared at me but I looked away. I still couldn't believe she was jealous that Annie has more feelings for me then her. She got jealous of the fact that Annie became my friend and that got Samantha replaced. She was really annoying and it got on my nerves. Alden also was a black citizen in here besides Angilique. Marlow was even shorter than Levi was about up to Matthew's height. I smirked in the thought of that as I examined it in my head.

"Attention everyone!!" Erwin's voice echoed through the hall. He stood along side Dad.

Everyone then faced to Erwin.

"Today we will have the 65th expedition outside the walls to reclaim Wall Rose! It is currently being invaded by swarms of Titans. We will have to help out the Garrison to defeat them and act as reinforcements. And along the way to Wall Rose we will have to encounter the forest, and huge mass of Titan territory."

Erwin turned to Mike.

"Mike. Get the horses ready."

"On it."

"Wait! Erwin!" Kristine raised her hand. "Can me and Matthew ride on one horse?"

Erwin nodded.

"Yes. It is allowed. If you put the sake of your brother's protection before your's then go ahead."

Kristine nodded. "Thanks." She then turned to Matthew. "Hey. Did you hear that? You're gonna ride on the horse with me ok?"

Matthew complained.

"Aaaaww but I wanted to ride on my horse!"

"But listen, you can't. You might get hurt." She kneeled to face him and put her arms on his shoulders.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble with the Titans. You don't need to worry about it. You can still fight them ok?" She smiled.

Matthew nodded then smiled back. "Ok."

She still smiled.

"But only when I say so."

Matthew had a little dissapointment in his face then sighed. "Allright."

Matthew was very useful in the battlefield even for a 8 year old. His fighting skills were that good as of Mom. But of course, I always thought Mom was better. In fact the whole family breed was better then Matthew and Kristine. But I believe one day my friends, and everyone will catch up to our level. Our family was humanities strongest soliders. I just hope everyone survives this expedition. Especially Matthew. What if he get's cornered by the Titans? What if he suddenly gives up at the fact that that's what he witnessed? Surely someone has to come and save him right? I'm sure Kristine would but she end up not having the strength too...I guess I have to be the hero when something "like that" is going to happen to the little kid. I mean he's only eight year's old. Especially for my friends. They're all just rookies here in the Survey Corps. Sure they have experience fighting Titans but fighting beyond the walls is scaring them. I could see it in their faces. The thing I'm really most scared of is just seeing my friends and my cousins dying. Each of them. Moving on is what these soldiers get used to. Dad got used to this, Mom got used to this, we usually are. But these guys, of all the people, the people in front of us right now, except for Alden and his group of course, are people who we've spent years knowing for all of our lives. We've known them forever, and although my family is small, everyone in here are family to us. So that adds up to a huge amount. We've survived against past expeditions this long but this one is entirely different. Helping out the Garrison force was a huge change for us.

"Let's hop onto our horses everyone." Levi spoke up. We then walked and got into our horses.

Commander Erwin shouted.

"Will you offer your hearts to this expedition!?"

We all put our hands to our hearts at that instant.

"YES SIR!"

"GOOD!" Erwin shouted.

"ONWARD TO THE 65TH EXPEDITION!!!!!"

Everyone shouted and raised their swords.

The horses charged as the gate opened up for us. We were already a few feet away from the gate as it closed.

The 65th expedition has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First chapter done! What an awesome start to this. :)


End file.
